


For the Aesthetic

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Series: Nothing Going on Here that We Can't Handle [3]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Ear Piercing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Sonny gets his ears pierced, but not without reassurance from Carla.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pierced Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305043) by [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af). 



> I've wanted to write this for five ever.   
> Again thanks to Smolltinypumpkinchild and our odd head cannon conversations for pushing me to finally write this. I love you darling <3

Sonny love Pete and everything about him. The stubble growing in from when he shaved his head, the Kinesio tape on his shoulder, the paint permanently under his finger nails. The jewelry in his eyebrow and ears.

Sonny doesn’t notice it anymore, and frankly Pete forgets his eyebrow is pierced half the time.  He did it on a dare, but Sonny still likes it.  Tells him it gives him a punk look.

That look is something Sonny wants to adopt, and is the reason Pete is holding a piercing needle. 

“Come on querido, I’m not gonna hurt ya.  It’s just lobes.” He says as he grabs a lighter from behind the bodega’s counter.  Usnavi is off at Vanessa’s till 5 giving them exactly fifteen minutes to get this done.

“You’re sticking a needle through my ear!  It’s gonna hurt!” Sonny argues eyeing the way Pete flicks a flame to life and drags it across the needle.

“Sonny, breathe.” Pete says pressing a kiss to his forehead. The front door chimes and Sonny quickly escapes behind the counter.

“Welcome to the De La- Carla? What are you doing here?” Sonny asks quirking his head to the side.

“Well I just got done at the salon and was hopping Usnavi would be in.  Dani wanted to ask him about the cookout this weekend.” She says and pouts, resting her chin in her palm.

“He’s at Nessa’s right now but if you wait a bit he’ll be back.” Sonny offers and Carla shakes her head but grabs a pack of peanut m&m’s from the stand.

“No I’ll just pop back later.  I need to go clean off.  But I’ll take some of these.” She says sliding them across the counter.

“Please do he keeps eyeing them and making me feel bad,” Pete quips and Sonny frowns as he rings them up.

“I can’t help it. I miss peanut butter.” Pete can’t stop the guilty look that crosses his features. “Not more than I’d miss you tho,” Pete smirks and places the needle on a paper towel holding betadine, starter earings, and extra needles.

“You two are so cute,” She comments and glances to the station Pete has set up. “Ooo piercings!  You know I had my belly button done years ago.  I still have the jewelry!” Pete looks to Sonny who shrugs.  Honestly seeing Carla, the sunflower of the barrio, getting her belly button done would help ease his nerves.

“Was it a 14?  I have an extra needle, and can redo it for you.”  Carla’s pretty eyes light up and she clasps her hands together.

“Seriously!  Ay dio mio!  I’ll be right back, thank you Peter!” She cries out and hugs him quickly and tightly before running from the bodega. Pete glances to Sonny and raises a finger threateningly.

“I swear if I hear you spread that.” Sonny’s hands fly up in surrender.

“Peter, who’s Peter, I don’t know a Peter.” Pete smirks and motions for him to come around the counter.  Sonny can’t refuse Pete if he tried so he does and he presses a kiss to Pete’s cheek.

“Slushie?” He suggests and Pete shrugs a nod.

“Yeah, sure.  What’s that blue one I like?”

“Atlantis blast?”

“Yeah that one.” Pete says and pulls the 14 gage needle from the sanitary pack and runs the same lighter across the end. The door chimes as Carla re-enters the shop, a simple hot pink bar clutched in her hand.

“I found it! I don’t have any cleaning supplies, but you sell betadine right Sonny?” She asks and Sonny nods pointing to the third aisle. 

“Yeah, everything you’d need.” He says and she nods handing Pete the jewelry.  He thanks her and quickly douses it in betadine, staining the paper towel bronze. He runs the needle through the betadine as well and tugs on gloves before sanitizing the needle. 

“Okay querida.  Lay back and I’ll have this done as quick as possible.” He says.  Carla smiles and tugs her top up to revel her pretty little stomach. She hops herself onto the counter and lays flat her face inches from Sonny’s.

“Hey kiddo.” She chirps.  Sonny rolls his eyes but can’t stop the smile that cracks across his lips.  He slides the slushee to Pete who smiles his thanks. He pinches the sliver skin above Carla’s bellybutton and nods.

“I can feel the scar, and it looks like it healed great.” He comments and grabs the needle. “Alright breathe in and hold it.  I’m gonna stick you on three.” Carla breathes in and Pete follows her lead.  “Alright.  One, two,” He slips the needle through her skin. “Three.”

Carla cocks and eyebrow as Pete slides the jewelry into place. “Is that it?” She asks when Pete gives her thumbs up.

“Yeah, you’re tough querida.” He teases, grabbing the slushee and sipping. “Nice mix Son.” He comments and grabs an empty bottle from the trash to discard of the needle.

“Aww you guys are cute.” Carla comments before glancing to her stomach.  “Linda!  Ahh thanks so much Pete, I’ll take you out for dinner one time okay?” She offers and Pete smiles kindly at her.

“Don’t worry about it. I think I owe you for something.”

“Peter,” She chides and sighs wagging a finger at him. “You’ll have to let me pay you back some day.  But until then thank you.” She says and hugs him pressing her cheek to his. He smiles and watches her leave and cross the street to her apartment building.

Sonny swallows and clicks a pen nervously. Pete picks up on the anxiety immediately.

“You know I’m not gonna force you to pierce your ears if you don’t want to.” He says motioning for Sonny to cross the counter.  He opts to hop on top and swing his legs over, instead of walking around.

“I know.” He says and swallows again. “I want it.  I promise. And if I don’t I can take it out.” He says and Pete smiles and maneuvers himself in between Sonny’s legs so he can kiss his mouth properly.  A simple peck nothing inappropriate, but Sonny’s heart drops to his stomach regardless.

“I love you,” he states as Pete pulls back and gets the needles ready.

“I love you too.” He says and steps around the counter to the fridge.  He pulls the plastic blue ice tray from the top and pops two cubes out before replacing it.  “Put this to your ear till you can’t feel anything.” He instructs and Sonny raises an eyebrow.

“You didn’t do this with Carla,”

“Carla’s tough, and she would’ve given me hell for it anyways.” He says and drops the ice in Sonny’s hand. “I don’t wanna hurt you more than needed.” Sonny rolls his eyes as Pete uncaps a pen with his teeth.  He looks between his two ears and marks the points. Sonny is given the okay to place the ice on his lobe and it doesn’t take long for his ear to go numb.

Pete places a wine cork behind his ear, “Alright babe.  On three-“

“It’s never on three.” Sonny mumbles and Pete rolls his eyes.

“Fine.  On five.” He restates.  Sonny breathes deep as Pete counts down.

“On, two, three-“ needle in and a wince from Sonny.

You’re doing great babe.” He mumbles and hooks the earring on the end of the needle to pull it through his ear. Discarding of the needle he presses a kiss to Sonny’s forehead. “Once more.” He states touching his cheek with one hand and pressing ice to his lobe. Taking the cork once more he places it behind his ear.  He counts down again, piercing on the second beat. Pulling the small diamond through the new hole, he locks it in place and steps back, eyes jumping between both lobes and a smile grows on his face.

“Fuck yeah, I’ve still got it.” He smirks and sways his body in a small victory dance. Sonny laughs, the pain already fading from his ears, and pulls Pete in for a hug.

“Thanks,” he says and Pete smiles holding him tightly. He resists the urge to bury his face in Sonny’s neck, being mindful of the jewelry in his ear. The door chimes and Pete and Sonny jump apart instantly.

“Sonny, Pete.” Usnavi greets.  The two nod and acknowledge him. “I take it there weren’t any problems?” He asks hanging his jacket on the rack behind the counter.  Pete discretely tries to clean his mess.

“Nope not at all cuz,” Usnavi nods and glances towards Pete.

What are you doing?” he asks and Pete blushes trying to hide the needles and betadine.

“Uh…”

“Sonny,”

“What!” he throws his hands up and Usnavi steps to Pete’s mess. He grabs the bottle with three needles inside and looks to Sonny’s body eyes scanning him slowly, stopping at his ears.

“Sonny de la Vega!”

“I’m 18!” He replies quickly stepping back.  Usnavi sighs and hand Pete back his bottle.

“I don’t give a shit.  If you wanted your ears pierced there’s a shop at the edge of the barrio. That’s where you do this shit, not in the middle of my store!” Sonny flinches back and Usnavi sighs.

“Wait.  You so ain’t mad?” Pete asks and Usnavi waves him off.

“No, I don’t even care you did it.” He says and runs his hand over his hat. Pete blinks startled at Usnavi’s approval. “Just fucking take him to a pallor next time,” he mumbles and sighs looking at the time. “Sonny you can leave early.  Don’t get yourself in trouble and curfew as normal.” He sighs and tosses him his phone that was behind the counter. Sonny catches it and looks at Usnavi.

He waves him off.

“Go.  You’ve only got six hours till curfew.” Sonny looks to his phone and then to Usnavi before backing out of the bodega.

“Yeah.  Thanks cuz!” He calls and pulls Pete with him down the street and towards his apartment.

“Sonny,” Pete voices shouldering his bag.

“Yeah?” He asks and glances over his shoulder.

“Can I just say,” He starts, and slings his arm around Sonny’s shoulders. “I didn’t think you get ever get more handsome, but this jewelry just pushes you over the top,” he comments and leans to press a kiss to his jaw. Sonny blushes, yet leans into his boyfriend’s touch.

“Thanks,” He mumbles, wets his lips and rearranges his cap on his head before speaking again. “So, what are we doing?” He asks and Pete laughs brightly.

“You’re leading the way cariño.” Pete remarks.

“Oh…” Sonny realizes his mistake.  He should’ve asked before just pulling them both towards Pete’s apartment.

“It’s okay.  I heard Netflix updated their movies again.  Wanna longue?  Mrs. Wong is back in town so the Chinese place is open.”

Sonny smiles and nods reaching to entangle their hands.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @weehawken-dawngunsdrawn


End file.
